


Control

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex (sort of), Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames likes to test Arthur’s control. Arthur/Eames, PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**
> 
> Rating: M, Established Relationship
> 
> Note: This is just a smutty oneshot that came to mind when I was watching “The Ugly Truth”. You’ll know the scene I’m thinking about if you’ve seen the movie. I honestly don’t know why it turned out so long.
> 
> And I feel a little odd saying this on a smutty oneshot, but Happy New Year! haha

**5:09pm**

 

“Eames, we do not have time for this,” Arthur muttered in resignation at his partner’s resolve. He was laying stomach-down on the sheets they had just proceeded to mess up, head pillowed on his crossed arms as he attempted to catch his breath from their previous activities.

 

“There’s always enough time for this,” Eames teased as he continued to skim his fingertips along Arthur’s sweaty skin. His fingernails brushed down his spine and found all of the sensitive nooks of Arthur’s body, causing the Point Man to shiver slightly.

 

They had been together for a few years now so Arthur was surprised that Eames still seemed so insatiable. Not that he really minded, of course, even if it did make it quite a challenge to stay focused on work at times. But wasn’t this level of desire supposed to taper off after the first few years? Instead, Eames seemed to become keener and more dedicated to learning everything about Arthur’s body – every place that made him shiver, shudder, and moan.

 

Arthur would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it, or wasn’t just as eager to learn every quirk and uniqueness about Eames in return. But it really did make being productive difficult, and it grated on his self control every time he was put in a position like this where he had to stop Eames mid-exploration.

 

“Eames, _really_ , we don’t have time. In case you _forgot--_ ” he broke off for a second to catch his breath as Eames began applying those sinfully skilled lips to his skin in combination with his fingers. “We are meeting Dom and Ariadne for dinner tonight. We haven’t had a chance to see them since our last job three months ago.”

 

“Always thinking about work, darling,” the Forger chided him teasingly, though Arthur could also detect a hidden note of disappointment and frustration. “Just relax for a moment, would you? We don’t need to meet them at the restaurant until seven.”

 

Eames began working on him with vigour, trying to wipe the thoughts of time constraints and professionalism from his mind. Arthur couldn’t help but allow a tiny moan to fall from his lips as one of Eames’s fingers slid down the cleft of his ass, finger’s progression made easy with the remainder of the Forger’s orgasm.

 

Arthur forced himself to remember why they could not continue down this path, finding it difficult to focus and retain his willpower. “But we have to shower and get dressed, I have to find that book Ariadne asked for in our study, and then we have to get there. And you _know_ the traffic will be horrendous...”

 

“They won’t mind if we’re a little late,” Eames insisted, not hiding his frustration anymore. The man’s moist lips pulled away but his fingers remained in motion as he spoke, “Honestly, love, you don’t always need to be thinking professionally. Use that control for something else once in a while.”

 

“Like what?” Arthur raised an eyebrow and rolled over onto his back to regard his lover. Even though he knew he was making the right decision in stopping them before they got lost in the sheets again, he was a little worried by the other man’s obvious aggravation. He had learned that Eames had certain vices that could drive the man into a rage, just like everyone else in the world. But in general, the Forger was rather easygoing and even-tempered, normally incredibly understanding of Arthur’s little peculiarities and habits. So this tone concerned him in the dark recesses of his mind.

 

Eames scoffed, returning his fingers to Arthur’s skin once he had settled on the tangled sheets, “I don’t know – anything. You seem to have enough control to do anything you put your mind to.”

 

“And that’s a _bad_ thing?” he clarified, unsure of where this was going.

 

“Sometimes, yes! Bloody hell, sweetheart, your control is practically _unbreakable_. And sometimes,” Eames leaned down to nip the skin below Arthur’s belly button adamantly, “You need to allow your control to be broken.”

 

“I still don’t see how a lot of self-control can be a bad thing,” he admitted, trying to ignore the flash of need that had passed through him at Eames’s bite and the following kiss that was loving and comforting. He appreciated the kiss because it reminded him that despite the other man’s frustrations, things were still okay between them. In the past they had not known how to effectively deal with problems between them, ending up using the silent treatment like a pair of fifth graders. But now they were slowly falling into the healthy habit of talking through their issues, even if the discussion sometimes got heated or derailed. “It seems like I need to have enough self-control for the both of us.”

 

“Ouch, now that just hurt my feelings,” Eames pouted. Arthur knew he was being teased because the Forger had never been the type to idolize self-control. Yes, he required it for his job, but Eames saw that as a necessary sacrifice for being able to do what he loved. “But in all seriousness, even if your control is helpful at times, there are other times where you really just need to let yourself go.”

 

“Well I’m sorry, Eames, but this is just the way that I am. Take it or leave it,” he glowered at the other man, not appreciating his companion nitpicking an intrinsic part of who he was.

 

Instead of reacting to Arthur’s glare the way he was expecting, like getting agitated or angry in return, Eames chuckled and leaned over him. Surprised by the reaction, Arthur allowed his lips to be caught between Eames’s, mouth parted slightly in surprise. When the other man pulled away a few moments later, Eames was still smiling, “I’ve already taken everything about you happily, love, and I’m not planning on ever letting you go.”

 

Arthur felt a familiar bubble of warmth grow in his stomach, a common feeling for him when his lover was around. But he felt his eyes narrowing when Eames’s smile turned from content to something fundamentally mischievous. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Oh I was just thinking, pet...” the Forger’s smirk grew more prominent, gaining strength and seeping into the man’s sharp eyes with a dangerous glint. “That even if I love you just the way you are, I could break you of your control.”

 

“Excuse me?” he sat up on his elbows, growing a little concerned for his own wellbeing and sanity with that perilous look.

 

“Just one night, darling, where I try to break your control by any means I consider fit,” Eames leaned closer, the smell of sweat and sex and Eames’s cologne swarming his senses. “Unless you’re afraid that I’ll succeed...” his partner added with a challenging tone.

 

“And what, exactly, will come from this?” he asked suspiciously, already feeling his body tensing with the thought of a challenge. They had occasionally gotten one another in difficult situations in the past with this strategy, both of them stubborn and competitive enough that it was basically unfathomable to ignore a challenge. He knew this, and knew that Eames was banking on this, but he could not stop his competitive nature from blooming.

 

“Seeing you lose control will be all the prize I could ever need, darling,” Eames’s fingers suddenly glided down his stomach softly, a warm smile mixing with the already-present impish one. “And you will get to experience the delight of letting yourself go for once.”

 

“What do I get if you lose?” Arthur could feel his already-tense skin flex underneath the devoted attention of his partner’s fingers.

 

“I’m pretty sure you’ll lose, so we’ll discuss that if it actually happens,” Eames laughed as he pulled himself off their bed and headed towards the washroom. “Stay there, love. I actually got something in preparation for a day just like this.”

 

Arthur had no choice but to lie back against the sheets, suddenly a little nervous about what methods Eames would ‘consider fit’. After all, he still had to do everything before they met Dom and Ariadne. He wondered in edgy anticipation if this was going to be a quick encounter that would inevitably cause them to be late, or if his lover would drag this out. Eames reappeared a moment later, naked as the day he was born with a small case in one hand. Arthur watched him anxiously as the other man approached the bed, unable to see what was in the case, “What is that?”

 

“What I have been saving for an occasion just like this. Turn onto your stomach for me, doll,” Eames smirked, causing the mattress to dip as he clamoured onto the bed.

 

This was one of those moments where Arthur had to ignore his cautious nature and delve into the trust he felt for his partner, knowing that Eames would never harm him. He rolled over onto his stomach and followed his lover’s lead as warm hands held his hips and led him onto his elbows and knees, head on the mattress and ass in the air. “Could I at least shower first?” he grumbled, feeling a little uncomfortable with the state of his body after Eames had finished with it.

 

“Absolutely not, this will make it easier.” That mocking tone caused Arthur to glare at the sheets below him, “So are you sure you want to do this, love?”

 

A soft kiss was placed on Arthur’s lower back as the sound of a case being opened filled the room, “I trust you, if that’s what you’re asking,” he responded hesitantly.

 

Fingers skimmed over his ass for a moment before he felt something cool and metal brush against his opening. One finger sat behind the mystery object and pushed it into him slowly; they did not even need lube - the movements slick and easy with their previous mess. Arthur tried to figure out what was being pushed into him based on how it felt, cold metal shocking his body into tightening around Eames’s working finger until it slowly stole his body heat. It was smaller than he had been expecting, the item probably only an inch in length and even narrower around.

 

He gripped the sheets between his fingers automatically when Eames pushed the metal against his prostate, letting out a startled burst of breath at the jolt of pleasure. He stared at the headboard in front of him, anticipating what would come next, but instead of another shock of pleasure, he felt the Forger’s finger slip from his body. “Alright, darling, you can go have your shower now. Just be sure not to catch the string and pull it out by accident.”

 

Arthur remained where he was for a moment, prone in his confusion. Eames slipped off the bed and headed towards the spare washroom in their house, probably knowing that they would never get out of the house if they showered together right now. Arthur wanted to ask him what was inside of him, what the other man had done, but he didn’t want to sound needy. So instead he pulled himself off the bed, hyper aware of the small piece of smooth metal shifting inside his body, and headed towards the shower.

 

**7:12pm**

 

“See? I told you we didn’t need to worry, Arthur. They’re not even here yet,” Eames smirked as he waved Arthur into the booth, blocking him in by sitting on the edge of the cushion.

 

“Just because they’re not here yet doesn’t make it okay to be late,” Arthur stated assuredly, checking his watch and wondering where Dom and Ariadne were. Eames just sighed and shook his head, silently grabbing a menu to glance through while they waited.

 

Arthur set the book Ariadne had requested on the opposite side of the booth and picked up a menu of his own, shifting in his seat slightly as he got comfortable. He was still curious and extremely suspicious of what Eames was planning for this whole challenge since the man had been a perfect gentleman after they had left the bed. Arthur could still feel the small object inside him; not painful though still a little discomforting when he moved and caused it to press against that bundle of nerves accidentally.

 

It was a few minutes longer until he saw Dom and Ariadne walk into the restaurant entrance and walk up to the person in charge of seating. Eames noticed as well and stood up so that Arthur could get out of the booth to greet his friends and colleagues. Ariadne rushed up and pulled Arthur into a quick hug, apologizing about being late due to some lost-family-necklace catastrophe before moving to give Eames a similar hug. Dom came up behind her with an affectionate smile for the Architect, shaking the Point Man’s and Forger’s hands warmly before they all sat down at the booth.

 

Arthur slid into the booth but just as he sat down on the cushion the little object inside him began vibrating ever so slightly, causing him to jolt forward and hit his knee on the underside of the table. He hissed in pain quietly as he rubbed his knee, sending a murderous glare at his partner. “You alright, love?” Eames raised an eyebrow challengingly.

 

The Point Man saw that his teammates were also looking at him with a mix of concern and surprise so he just smiled lightly, “Yes, I’m fine.”

 

He carefully sat back on the cushion, shifting in an attempt to find a position that wouldn’t press the now-obvious mini vibrator against his prostate. Arthur was unsuccessful in his attempt but he quickly pushed the small tingles of pleasure from his mind, the object not vibrating strongly enough to undo him quite yet. It helped when conversation began, giving him something else to focus on as Ariadne thanked him for the book and Dom asked them how they had spent their time off. The only challenge, really, was keeping his voice calm and even.

 

Eames sent him a look that seemed an equal mix of annoyance and admiration at his obvious lack of response to the stimulation. Arthur sent him a tiny smirk in return as they discussed what to order for drinks, glad that Eames was not close enough to notice whenever a muscle in his body would flex in response to the continuous pleasure. The vibrations were not enough to cause him to fall over the edge; it was just enough to keep his body tense and sensitive.

 

It was a little more difficult to keep his body calm when Eames would touch him innocently, brushing his arm or hand affectionately. But he continued to ignore the vibrator as they ordered their wine and food. Ariadne began telling them about what she and Dom had been up to over the last few months, having taken Phillipa and James over to Paris to visit Grandpa Miles at the university.

 

The catch-ups and the stories slowly dwindled away and Dom was just beginning to make careful mention towards the notion that another job was on the horizon when their food arrived. Dom cut off, always cautious as their plates were set in front of them. Arthur picked up his utensils to begin cutting his dinner while Cobb began again, but just as he pressed his knife to the steaming chicken, Eames must have turned up the intensity of the vibrator.

 

Arthur’s knife skidded across the porcelain of the plate, the connection letting off a terrible screeching sound that covered up his gasp for air at the sensation. Everyone’s eyes were on him, including strangers at other tables for the briefest of moments. But the gaze that affected him most strongly was Eames’s – mischievous and dark with the beginnings of desire. Those darkening eyes caused him to shudder as the vibrations continued against his prostate, riling his body tighter.

 

“Are you alright, Arthur?” Ariadne asked with puzzled concern.

 

Arthur forced himself to straighten his back, even if it pushed his weight down on the vibrator more, and began cutting up his dinner precisely once again. “Yes, of course. My knife just slipped, that’s all.” He sent Eames another deadly glare as everyone else brushed the incident aside and began focusing on their own food; he knew Eames had been watching him for that perfect timing.

 

Dom began with the information on the upcoming job again, explaining as much as he could in the most abstract way possible. Arthur felt uncomfortable enough with the idea of discussing work in public, even if it was said in a way that no one would ever be able to link it to their actual professions. But Eames’s vibrator was really not helping his situation at all. He could feel his pants growing tight as the vibrations caused more pleasurable sensations to course through his body, the contact never ceasing.

 

It took all of his willpower to keep both hands on top of the table, busy with utensils and his wine glass. His desire for a touch that would actually pull him over the edge was slowly becoming more insistent, his back and shoulders painfully tense. He forced himself to remain still and not push his ass back against the cushion to move the vibrator around. He decided, silently as he nodded to something the Extractor said and gave a quick suggestion in return, that he would kill Eames when they got home.

 

It was not so much the idea of letting himself go that was the issue, however foreign the concept. No, the problem was where he was while Eames was asking this of him: he wasn’t safe in this place. Eames could not touch him, kiss him, or whisper things in his ear the way he wanted in this moment, not in front of all these strangers.

 

But he felt the insistent need to shift as the group worked through their dinner, slowly dropping off into silence as he grew more aggravated without his completion. Arthur only gave his opinion when required, not trusting his voice to remain steady at that point. His body was tingling and he felt a little warm, but other than that he still managed to remain acting proper – even if he desperately wanted to drag Eames to the bathroom and demand he finish him that moment.

 

His lover seemed to be enjoying the situation immensely, even if Arthur was doing an impressive job of keeping himself under control. Eames could read the tension in his body and see the bulge in his perfectly-fitted pants as they ate, smirking into his wine glass. Arthur didn’t know why he was smirking – he hadn’t lost himself yet. But the realization that this was happening to him, something so intrinsically private, in public filled him with a mix of shame and lust.

 

After his knife mishap no one seemed to notice anything off though, as they finished their dinners and sat back. Their group returned to lighter conversation as their plates were cleared away as the waitress came with the dessert menu. Arthur was feeling rather full from his dinner and was eager to leave the restaurant, not wanting Eames to win over him now. But the Forger seemed to have something else in mind after Ariadne ordered a slice of cheesecake, “Arthur will have the mixed ice cream dish.”

 

“Eames, I really don’t feel up to dessert,” Arthur began to protest but his lover just rebuffed him with a knowing smile and sent the server on her way.

 

“Consider it my _little_ treat, love,” Eames whispered by Arthur’s ear, causing him to shiver in desire at the man’s proximity.

 

It took all of Arthur’s willpower not to turn his head and catch those luscious lips with his own, hold the Forger’s face close and press up against him – maybe crawl into Eames’s lap and rut down, increasing the pressure of – “Very well,” he grit his teeth and leaned away slightly, needing to escape the inviting warmth.

 

Cobb chuckled lightly, “It’s just ice cream, Arthur.”

 

Arthur just nodded and began fiddling with his empty wine glass, keeping his hands occupied. He couldn’t tell his friend and colleague that – no – it was not just ice cream. It was something that was slowly driving him, and his self control, to the edge. “It’s alright, Cobb,” Eames smirked at him and then across the table, “Arthur just doesn’t like it when I’m being a tease...isn’t that right, darling?”

 

Eames’s lips chased him and found the weak spot on his neck – the one that made him moan even without all of this building pleasure. It was a dirty, cheap move, but Arthur still felt his neck tilting to give his partner further access to the little indent of skin between his jaw and the bottom of his ear. The smallest whine escaped him even as he clenched his lips closed tightly; so quiet that he was not even sure his teammates could hear it over the din of the restaurant. But all that mattered was that Eames had heard it – and Arthur _knew_ he had when he saw that triumphant and loving curl of lips when the other man pulled away.

 

Their desserts arrived then and Arthur realized that Dom and Ariadne had similar looks of amused confusion; the Architect’s cheeks were a little red for the sake of his embarrassment. “He’s just trying to prove a point,” he defended in aggravation, picking up the offered spoon and glaring down at the small bowl of multi-coloured ice cream.

 

“And what point would that be?” Arthur noticed Cobb’s gaze glance over at Eames, studying him with an obviously protective glint.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” he spoke quickly as he scooped a bit of ice cream onto his spoon, cutting off Eames before he began, “He’s failing.”

 

“Oh, is that right, pet?” Eames completely forgot about Dom’s searching gaze to turn to him. Arthur ignored this and took a defiant bite of ice cream. Of course, he should have been expecting his companion’s retaliation to his statement – but he wasn’t ready for it. Arthur nearly choked on his ice cream as a tiny moan reverberated in his throat, the vibrator against his nerves being turned up another notch. He sat back on the booth cushion – hard – and pressed himself down further before he realized what he was doing. He blinked his eyes open and forced himself to stop shifting his weight. “Good ice cream, sweetheart?”

 

“Yes,” he responded quicker than he had meant to, voice breathier than he would have liked. At this point he could feel constant shudders of pleasure running through his body, turning the grip on his spoon a little shaky. With the vibrations inside of him – pressed up _just_ right – he was no longer confident that he would win this challenge. He would be lucky if he could wait to lose himself entirely until they were out of the restaurant.

 

“Arthur, are you sure you’re alright? You look a little flushed...” Ariadne leaned across the table to scrutinize him in the dim lighting of the restaurant.

 

“It’s just a little warm in here,” he brushed her words off, setting his spoon down and doing his best not to make any noise as the metal clamoured to the tabletop. He could feel the tension in his body turn to something difficult to control, his muscles twitching for some action that would bring him release. Arthur began to panic, half worried that Dom and Ariadne would figure out what was going on and half desperate to come. “Eames, move please, I need to go to the washroom for a moment.”

 

“Not until you’ve _finished_ , love.” Eames kept his seat in the booth, effectively blocking Arthur in from escaping to the washroom and finding his release in private. “I bought that _just_ for you and we wouldn’t want it to go to waste, would we?”

 

Arthur gave him a pleading look, so close to losing control but not wanting to do it in public. Lost and tangled in the sheets with Eames was one thing – something he was unaccustomed to but could come to enjoy; but in public? The idea sent a thrill through him that caused the strain on his pants to grow more pronounced, but he could also feel his cheeks growing warmer in embarrassment.

 

The pleading look did nothing though, even though it was clear that Eames realized his situation. So Arthur grabbed his spoon and began working on his ice cream with determination, hoping he could finish and leave before the last sliver of control deserted him. His breath was growing a little heavier as he and Ariadne worked on their desserts, everyone chatting lightly. Arthur could feel two halves of himself conflicting. There was his proper side, the one who didn’t even like to cough loudly in public, demanding that he calm his body down and regain control over himself and his instinctive reactions to the vibrations. The other side, the deviant side he had not known existed until he met Eames, was begging for him to let go and take what he wanted – namely, release.

 

Arthur was nearly done his ice cream when he felt the last of his self control slip away. It had been over an hour now that he had been subjected to this constant stream of pleasurable shocks through his body courtesy of Eames’s vibrator. He had never felt more stimulated in his life than he did in that moment, body wound up so tightly that a warm breath or a touch of lips would probably send him over.

 

When he determined that everyone was suitably caught up in their food or conversation, Arthur began to slowly inch his left hand from the tabletop. But Eames must have noticed this, Arthur’s hand about to drop out of sight and finally bring this to an end, because the Forger placed his right hand insistently on top of Arthur’s. The Point Man’s hand was effectively pinned to the table while the other one was still busy with the spoon, trying to finish the ice cream.

 

Instead of fighting the hold, Arthur twisted his hand and twined his fingers with his partner’s, gripping the man’s hand tightly as he attempted to keep himself quiet. Arthur noticed that his body was shifting though, ever so slightly, so that he was pressing the vibrator against his prostrated in a rhythmic fashion. He also noticed how each breath sounded like a quiet, strangled moan, and how his lover gripped his hand tightly in return – urging him towards his end.

 

Arthur scooped up the last bite of his ice cream and allowed the melting flavour to slide down his throat, relishing the fact that he was finally done. And just at that moment as he pulled the empty spoon from his mouth, an indecent groan left his lips as Eames turned up the vibrator once more and finally gave him what he needed. Arthur’s hips rocked forward as his body shuddered in release, spoon clattering to the table sharply.

 

Arthur’s hips continued thrusting forward lightly as he ruined his boxers, unable to stop the movement as every inch of his skin began to tingle. He gripped his partner’s hand and the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white, struggling for breath as quietly as he could. Arthur kept his eyes clenched closed after his initial shock, unable to meet Cobb or Ariadne’s gaze until he was done. The nerves in the Point Man’s body were so sensitized that he could feel his quick pulse in the nerves of his teeth, his hearing gone a little fuzzy with his debilitating orgasm.

 

Finally his body was finished and he slumped back against Eames’s warm body as spasms continued to wrack his body. Thankfully, Eames turned off the vibrator then, Arthur too sensitive to endure it for much longer as he was. Arthur felt his lover drop a tender kiss to his forehead, giving him the courage to open his eyes. Ariadne was watching him, blushing furiously and mouth agape, “I guess it was good...ice cream,” she whispered meekly, clearly at a loss for words.

 

Cobb looked angry, glaring at Eames. “You better not have forced him into that,” the Extractor hissed and pointed a warning finger at the Forger, appearing ready to commit murder to defend Arthur’s honour and virtue. “Because if you did--!”

 

“Dom, I’m right here,” Arthur grumbled through panted breaths. He attempted to return to a sitting position for a moment but felt his muscles trembling under the effort. Arthur decided that after what he had already done in public, leaning against his lover’s warmth would not be unacceptable. “We had a bet going on and he didn’t force me. Am I going to kill him when we leave this restaurant? Yes. But you can calm down, please.”

 

“But—!” Dom glared in his over-protective way before leaning back in the booth. That was when the Extractor seemed to notice Ariadne’s smirk, “Why are you smirking like that?”

 

“No reason,” Ariadne covered her mouth, slipping down into her seat slightly.

 

“Maybe she likes the idea for the two of you,” Eames teased the already-peeved Extractor, wrapping a solid arm around Arthur’s shoulders and keeping him closer as the Point Man attempted to sit up again.

 

“Eames, just shut your mouth,” Arthur muttered in exasperation at the Forger’s apparent lack of survival instincts.

 

“Make me, darling,” Eames looked down at him challengingly.

 

Arthur leaned up and kissed his companion, effectively silencing him. He did not allow it to last long but he did nip Eames’s bottom lip warningly as he pulled away, this time sitting up fully in the booth. “Let’s just get the bill and call it a night.”

 

There was a tense silence surrounding them as the server brought over the bill and everyone dropped their share on the table. Once they had all left the table and were in the lobby area pulling on their jackets before braving the outdoor chill, Arthur stepped closer to Cobb, “I’m sorry about tonight.”

 

“It’s alright, Arthur. I overreacted – I know how much trust you have in your relationship,” Dom gave him a playful shove. “Even if it was a little awkward to see someone I consider my brother have an orgasm in a restaurant.”

 

“Dom!” Arthur huffed, feeling jittery and shy.

 

Cobb just chuckled, “What I’m worried about is what Eames is telling Ariadne over there.”

 

Arthur followed the man’s gaze and saw Eames whispering something to a wide-eyed Ariadne, the girl’s blush back with a vengeance. “You should probably intervene,” he suggested, worried for the straight-laced Extractor’s sanity.

 

“You’re probably right,” Cobb nodded before stepping across the warm lobby and pulling Ariadne away from the mischievous Forger. Arthur couldn’t help but smile as the blonde man pulled Ariadne into a warm embrace and kissed her softly, masking his cautious actions.

 

Everyone gave their farewells then, embarrassingly private moment pushed aside. Cobb warned them that they would probably be hearing from him soon about a new ‘business opportunity’ as the two couples split up in the parking lot, heading towards their own cars. “So...did you enjoy your evening, love?” Eames’s smirk was wide enough that Arthur could see it even in the dim glow of the street lamps.

 

“Just shut up and drive,” Arthur snapped, though he did not sound nearly as angry has he had meant to – still mellow in his post-orgasmic bliss.

 

**9:37pm**

 

Eames had just pulled the car off the highway, meaning that they were probably about ten minutes from arriving at their house. It was then that Arthur jolted in his chair as the vibrations against his hyper sensitive prostate began again, and he gasped. “Eames, turn it off.”

 

“Why, darling?” Eames asked without taking his eyes off the road, though his lips curved knowingly. The vibrator was on the lowest setting but it was already causing his body to shudder. Arthur was surprised at how long it was taking his body to recover – wondering if it was because the pleasure had been carried over such a long period of time.

 

He knew his lover would make him speak directly, euphemisms and hints blatantly ignored when Eames was in this sort of mood. “Because I’m too sensitive right now.”

 

“You’ll be fine; we’re almost home,” Eames smiled in a way that spoke of pleasant things to come. Arthur glared at him across the interior of the car and the Forger leaned over to kiss him sweetly when they stopped at a red light. “You don’t need to worry about being in a public place anymore, love. Let yourself go,” the man whispered against his ear as the light turned green and Eames was forced to pull away.

 

Feeling a peculiar mix of defiance and submission bubble up inside him, he slumped down in his seat and began palming himself through his pants. It felt exquisite, body beginning to tingle again as he applied pressure to his growing need, but the best part was watching Eames struggle to keep his eyes on the road. When they finally pulled up into their driveway and the garage door closed behind them, Eames immediately undid his seatbelt and half-clamoured across the car to suck on Arthur’s neck. “Not here,” Arthur whined, using up the last of his control to make sure they didn’t end up having sex in their car.

 

Eames gave a legitimate growl that sent a flash of desire through Arthur before the Forger pulled away and slipped out of the car, rushing around to Arthur’s door so quickly that the Point Man had barely managed to push his door closed. Arthur found himself pressed against the cool metal of the car by his insistent lover, Eames already hard against him.  “Didn’t realize how hard it would be to watch you lose yourself like that...when I couldn’t do anything,” Eames spoke between teasing nips to Arthur’s skin.

 

“Glad to know you suffered too, now please,” Arthur began pushing Eames towards the door, all the while gripping the man’s shirt tightly to keep him close, “not in the garage.”

 

The next moment he found himself in Eames’s sturdy arms, being carried into the house and up the stairs to their bedroom. It took them a few minutes to get to the bedroom, Eames pausing in the upstairs hallway to kiss Arthur’s breath away. Finally, when they did eventually make it to the bedroom, Arthur was surprised to note that they were not headed towards the bed.

 

Arthur was set down carefully before Eames began leaning him over his desk. His partner stepped on the heels of his shoes, helping him step out of the confining leather before Arthur’s chest was pressed against the cool wood. He felt Eames shift behind him before two deft hands began working his belt loose and shimmying his pants and soiled boxers down. Those fingers skimmed under his shirt and suit jacket, causing his back to arch but not removing the clothing.

 

“You’re so gorgeous Arthur; so damn beautiful,” Eames began to whisper, sounding reverenced as the man’s fingers explored his skin and then pulled away to begin working on his own belt. Arthur stepped out of his pants while Eames was removing his own, though he could feel his partner’s hand rest on his lower back when he began to stand up. Arthur allowed Eames to dominate, feeling that affectionate warmth flow through him at the man’s loving words, tone, and touch.

 

Eames made his love so clear that it always gave Arthur the confidence to trust in his lover completely; to try new things and let himself go. So with Eames’s continued mutterings of praise as he fell to his knees behind Arthur, tongue trailing hungrily, the Point Man took advantage of the warm glow deep in his chest. He could feel Eames playing with the string of the vibrator, beginning to tug it out while it was still on the lowest setting, and he spoke before he lost his nerve, “Leave it in.”

 

His companion paused in his movements, vibrations causing the muscles inside of Arthur to clench around the intruding object. “You sure, love?” Eames dropped a line of kisses up Arthur’s inner thigh, causing the wiry man to sigh blissfully. Arthur just whispered his consent and pressed back against Eames’s questing lips. “Feeling naughty, are we, pet?” Eames teased lightly as he pulled away to find lube, “I should get you to lose control more often.”

 

Arthur allowed his forehead to rest on the desk between his crossed arms, body tense with anticipation. The vibrations were no longer hitting his prostate since Eames had not moved it back into place, but he doubted that would last for long. Eames returned a moment later with two slicked up fingers that worked him open gently, slowly pushing the tiny vibrator back up to where he wanted it. “I wanted to bend you over the table and take you the whole time, darling, did you know that? It was all I could think about...” Arthur allowed a vocal groan to leave his throat at the feeling of the vibrations against him again as well as Eames’s continued confessions.

 

“It was all I wanted,” Arthur admitted, blinking his eyes open when Eames’s skilled fingers disappeared from his body. Arthur shifted his weight slightly to find a more comfortable position, spreading his legs at his lover’s leading touch.

 

Arthur felt the blunt pressure of Eames’s slicked-up cock pressed against his entrance but his companion did not push in right away like he was expecting. Holding himself up on his forearms, Arthur craned his head to look back at the Forger, who was staring down at him as if he was the only person in the world that mattered. “I love you.”

 

It was simple and unprecedented, but it sent Arthur’s heart aflutter. That soft smile, a small curl of lips that was meant only for him to see, still had the same effect on him as the first time Eames had sent it his way years ago – the smile that had captured his heart. “I love you, too,” he gave his own private smile, half tempted to leave his position to feel that smile against his lips. But his whole body was shaking with desire now, vibrator still running, so his smile turned to a smirk, “Now enough sentiment; we can do that later.”

 

Eames chuckled and took careful hold of Arthur’s hips, repositioning himself. “Anything for you, darling,” Eames spoke before slowly entering him. It was a little difficult for his partner to push in at first, Arthur’s body tight and tense from the vibrations, but it was worth it when Eames bottomed out. Instead of pressing against Arthur’s prostate, Eames’s tip pressed the vibrator against the bundle of nerves deeply, causing the Point Man to gasp and scrape his nails along the polished wood surface, looking for something to grasp. “Fuck... _Arthur_...”

 

Arthur felt Eames’s hand grip his hip tighter, most likely leaving bruises while the other one gripped the fluttering hem of his suit jacket; he was thankful that Eames had forced him to wear an older suit tonight as he felt the seams of the fabric strain and pull. With how the vibrator felt against him, he could only imagine what Eames felt like with the tip of his length pressed against the vibrations. Judging by the way his lover curled around him and began a frantic pace he assumed the sensation was more than pleasing.

 

Losing control was no longer a choice that Arthur had; it was all his body could do not to fall to pieces. From that point on the encounter was hard and desperate, both of them becoming surprisingly vocal in the silence of their house. Arthur could barely focus on thrusting back against Eames’s movements, shocked into incoherence each time one of his partner’s thrusts pushed the vibrator against his nerves harshly. He clawed at the wood, threw his head back, and spoke his lover’s name like a prayer every time Eames pushed back into him. The sensation was almost too much for him, to the point that he realized he was sobbing and begging for release – experiencing too much pleasure for his body to comprehend.

 

Eames was not handling the sensation much better, jutting his hips forward erratically as if he was trying to both escape the vibrations and bury himself in Arthur’s body forever. Eames was still curled around his form as he moved, moist lips by his shoulder and certainly close enough to breathe hotly against his ear. Arthur wasn’t sure he had ever heard filthier words fall from that sinful mouth before, intermixed with his name as if it was the key to salvation.

 

Arthur hissed in slight pain as the hand that was buffering between his hip bones and the edge of the desk disappeared. It was then that Eames gripped Arthur’s leaking length in his hand, holding almost too firmly as Eames stroked out of time with his thrusts, and Arthur could no longer complain. He fought with himself between shoving back into Eames’s claiming cock, or forward into his lover’s grip. Soon it didn’t matter as every sensation collided together, overwhelming his body as he screamed his partner’s name and his release hit him.

 

Eames’s cock filling him, his hand milking Arthur dry, and the vibrator sparking endless waves of pleasure, Arthur felt his body collapse under his weight as he came into Eames’s hand. Arthur was thankful that his chest had already been pressed against the wood, not falling far as his knees gave out in pleasure. He continued rutting back against Eames without control over his movements as his scrabbling fingers left sweaty streaks across the polished surface of the desk.

 

It was when Eames finished a few thrusts later, burying his cock deep into Arthur’s body as he spilled himself with a heated groan, that Arthur’s entire body was wracked with one violent shudder. He allowed Eames to finish, feeling the vibrator slide around inside him slightly with his lover’s come, and then he gasped, “Get it out.” There was no response for moment, Eames’s body sprawled over his own in post-orgasmic bliss, “Eames!”

 

The man grunted and pulled away enough to fall to his knees, spreading come about as he searched for and gripped the string. Arthur tensed as the vibrator slid out of his shaking and sensitized body and finally sighed, sliding away from the table to collapse onto the floor next to his panting companion. “Don’t do that, love,” Eames was still breathing hard, having sprawled out across their carpet beside Arthur, “I can barely support my own weight right now, let alone get you to the bed.”

 

Arthur watched as Eames turned off the coated vibrator and dropped it to the floor; to be cleaned at a later time when they had regained conscious control of their bodies. The Point Man attempted to get to his knees, keen on making it to the bed before he fell asleep, but his legs were still too shaky to support him; occasional shudders still coursed through his body after everything he had experienced this night. “Bed good,” he muttered tiredly as he gave up and slid back down to the carpet, curling up against Eames’s side.

 

“Wow, not even speaking full sentences. I really did make you lose yourself, darling,” the triumph that Eames was feeling was obvious in his tone, even though Arthur did not bother to raise his head to see the Forger’s face.

 

“Yes,” he admitted readily, nestling closer when Eames’s arm encircled him, sharing warmth. “So it’s your duty to get us to the bed.”

 

“Arthur...” Eames whined, rolling his eyes when Arthur did not balk on his statement, “Fine.” Arthur was curious about what the other man was doing when he felt Eames shift beside him. Suddenly all of the bedcovers were torn from their mattress by Eames’s reaching hand, dragged across the small gap of carpet. Arthur raised an amused eyebrow as his lover rearranged the sheets, one duvet spread across the carpet for them to lie on while the other blankets were cocooned around them when they got comfortable. “You can never say I don’t have good ideas, my love.”

 

Arthur smiled and pulled Eames into a gentle kiss, warmly hugged on all sides by blankets or Eames’s comforting arms. The kiss was juxtaposed to their earlier lovemaking, slow and sweet. It ended quickly, both of them exhausted in their cocoon of blankets, so he dropped one last peck to those swollen lips and tucked his head against Eames’s chest. Arthur felt sated, relaxed and loved, and could not say that he regretted one moment of giving up his control to follow Eames. “No, I don’t suppose I ever could.”

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**


End file.
